Boundless
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3!   The Face of Boe's love is as boundless and the flow of Time. prolly last DoctorRose, Jack, Boe, Susan, The Master.


Title: Boundless

Genre: Romance, character, humor, smidge of sad stuff too.

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe. Mention of shagging and hints at a OT3.

Pairing: Jack/Rose/Doc (sort of), definite Rose/Doctor.

Summary: The Face of Boe thinks, and Gallifrey remembers.

SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Contains spoilers for the end of Season 3. Everything else is just fan-dreaming.

I wrote this because the revelation in LotTL was funny and seemed right out of a fanfic/convo I had with a friend over Harry Potter. We had James being Sirius being Snape being Dumbledore at one point I think….

Surpised I've written something that even implied a three-way relationship, but it works with them. How did Susan survive? I'll explain in another fic…..or you can take the beginning of Convergence as the explaination.

* * *

There they were, just as he remembered them. 

She stood so close to him, was it any wonder Jabe assumed she was his wife? He smiled at her like the Sun wasn't about to explode and she beamed back despite it being her first trip outside her own century.

The Face of Boe smiled like an idiot when no one was looking. They were so damn cute. Really, the world could of exploded and neither of them would notice, even without Cassandra about to try and kill them all anyway.

It was hard to watch them not shag. As his original form, Jack, he had almost burst with frustration as the level of sexual tension rose in the Tardis. He was no longer prone to that sort of fit anymore, but it still irked him.

His smile faded. They were gone now, Rose and the Doctor. Long dead. His team, too. All of them buried on Earth, this Earth. Today was his goodbye.

He loved them all, but the two before him he missed the most. They walked around, the Doctor doing that weired not-dance while a stunned Rose fled them room in a panic attack. Jack had to grin. They were so in love already, and the funny thing was only Jack knew.

The danger happened, his family (when had they crossed into that category?) had saved the day, and he watched the Earth turn to slag. Typical evening for the Face of Boe. He laughed in his head, remembering the look on his Tenth face when he named himself that. It was like something out of a fanfic.

He would of shrugged if he had shoulders. Watching them walk into the Tardis, hand in hand, sent shivers through his overlarge head.

He would see them again.

The Doctor bent before him, concerned, while Cassandra-Rose stood behind, looking every bit the Chav. The real Rose never looked like that. Their Rose never did.

He played up the enigmatic thing, because it was just so much fun. But before he went he took a good look at them, drinking in the sight of the lovers-who-hadn't-shagged before he went.

He'd never see Rose like this again—whole, human, fragile.

He was also partly sad that he hadn't been there for when the shagging actually occurred.

* * *

He'd met them again. After the Master died, reborn in Rose's world. It was April, Washington DC, and the Sakura were blooming. The Doctor had just saved 

There had been five: The Doctor, The Master, Rose, Susan, and Gallifrey (who looked oh-so-much like her mother). It was an entertaining meeting. Rose and the Master had walked in, bickering (as Susan explained, perfectly normal) and stopped dead to realize they'd been tossed through the Void (his work) and were not at the UNIT meeting, nor would they ever get there. He made sure a note was left to Jackie, explaining everything, just in case she didn't get it.

Seeing The Doctor sobbing into Rose's shoulder had gotten almost all of them to tears, with the Master insisting he still hated the Doctor despite being free of the drumming and that, no, those were not tears, they were irritation from the air of New Earth.

The kiss was something fantastic, and Jack longed to be able to join in. He wondered what the Master would make of the Doctor being so—flexible.

The love story complete (or not, seeing as how he still had to see the Doctor to warn him about Yana-Master, and he was also sure it was time to die), the Time Lords reunited, he felt more complete that ever.

"Bad Wolf." He intoned, catching Rose's eye. She let go of the Doctor and sat on the floor next to him glass enclosure.

"Hello Boe. Jack." He grinned stupidly, the image clashing with the wise, lordly look he'd kept for so long.

"I'd snog you buy.." She tapped the glass with one hand, eyes sparkling.

"The one time you invite me and I don't have a body. Minx." He replied. Rose's whole face lit up. Her little girl, only five, came up behind her and Jack looked up.

"You've done well Bad Wolf. The triad that was and ever will be was brilliant." Rose looked at Gallifrey, destined for so much, then back to him with a golden tint to her eyes.

"Thank you, Face of Boe. I'm sorry for your years alone."

"No," He said," what was done is done and had to be. Wouldn't want him," He rolled his eyes to the young face of the Master," to go all Master without you?"

"Its Kochei, you oversized Magic-8 ball!"

Jack smiled, "Some things stay they same, forever." To Rose, Bad Wolf, he turned one last time, the Doctor and Susan settling down around him. Susan shot him a winning grin.

"This is goodbye then?" Asked the Doctor, a little disappointed. His arm snaked around Rose's waist and pulled her closer. Gallifrey whimpered into Susan's side.

"Never." He whispered, disappearing into the past, to New New York, where he'd give his message and the, finally, die.

* * *

Seven hundred years into the personal time lines of the little family left behind, Gallifrey Tyler ran her hand over the marble base of the statue, her eyes running up the actual sculpture. 

On the base, inscribed in gold, were three names she was very close to. Three legends, the Triad:

_**The Doctor**_

_**The Bad Wolf **_

_**The Face of Boe**_

_**Past.Present.Future.**_

_**New Gallifrey does not forget.**_

"Madam President, Lady Susan is waiting for you. She says you're son has broken into the Tardis depot and pulled a Doctor."

Gallifrey turned, amusement written all over her face, at the Senator of New Earth who looked every bit the frazzled old man he was.

"What's that old Earth phrase, Treston? 'Here we go again?"

And they did.


End file.
